Princess Marjorine
by alexdemyx
Summary: What happens when are favorite south park kids go to fujimori high school? The south park boys get chosen for an exchange program, however in order to remain in it they need to have three of thier fellow friends become princesses.
1. Chapter 1

Leopold "Butters" Scotch took a long look at his new school for the next couple of months. It looked normal enough but yet he couldn't help feeling nervous which was understandable considering he was now hundreds of miles away from most of his friends and family in South Park.

He was still amazed he had made it here to Japan of all places. It had turned out that South Park High School and Fujimori High had decided to initiate an exchange program, which Butters had amazingly been chosen to participate in.

So now here he was all the way across the world with only seven other South Park High students being welcomed into the odd looking school. But what even more odd was the strange stares he was receiving from the students he passed on the way to the students council room.

"Sheesh, you'd think they've never seen Americans before." Eric Cartman grumbled angrily.

"Will they probably haven't fatass, this is the first time are schools have exchanged before." Kyle Broflaski stated ignoring Cartman's glares. Butters smiled at his to friends thankful that they had both been allowed in the program. It was definitely a miracle Cartman had even made it but seeing as all of them new Japanese from the Chimpokamon incident. The behemoth was able to successfully bamboozle the principle into letting him go.

"Hey anyone else notice they're starring at Butters and Kyle?" Stan asked.

"Ha that's a laugh why'd they stare at the Jew? Or Fag face over there?" The behemoth laughed, while his friends rolled their eyes.

"Stop discriminating my people fatass! Anyways this should be the room." The redhead finished, coming to a stop in front of a door. "Will come on guys." With that Kyle opened the door and stepped into the room the others following.

"Hello, you must be the exchange students!" A young man said smiling from his seat on a beautiful whit couch.

"Obviously!" Cartman said rolling his eyes, while Kyle shoved his elbow none to gently into the bigger boy.

"Of course. Will welcome to Fujimori High School! We of the council hope your stay with us is pleasurable." He said all smiles. "However before we began showing you to your classes we must go over your school fees."

"Wait What!" They all shouted the program hadn't said anything about a payment; will besides the thousand-dollar travel fee via City Airlines. Which Kenny was barely able to scrounge for in the first place and now they needed to pay school fees.

"Oh, but of course you see we are a private school, we provide room and board, will the best. Which is not cheap." He grinned starring intently on Butters and Kyle.

"But we have already decided to drop all charges if you agree to the following terms." He continued nodding to each boy, causing Tweak to duck behind Craig and poor Kenny to pale. This guy defiantly seemed to have some evil agenda and Butters really did not like the looks he was receiving. Slowly the blonde grabbed hold of the behemoth's hand, hiding behind the larger boy's bulk.

"Which is?" Cartman asked annoyed, not noticing, or caring that Butters had grabbed his arm. He obviously wasn't phased by the other guys evil eye.

"Ahh… You see at our prestigious school we have what we call the Princesses and if a few of you young lads agree to become one we will drop all charges."

"Wait what's a Princess exactly." Kyle asked looking nervous.

"It is when how shall I saw a "pretty boy" is taken and dresses up as a girl for special occasions or to cheer on the other students."

"So wait you want us to cross dress!" Kyle shouted.

"Essentially and if you refuse we will set you up on the next flight back to Colorado ." Butters was shocked could they really do that? Here he and the others had been looking forward to this trip. Craig had even stopped flipping teachers off for a whole month. How could they take it all away? Butters tightened his grip on Cartman's arm causing the bigger boy to glance down and notice the little blonde.

"Butters well do it, won't ya Butters?" He said suddenly smiling his famous chiesher cat grin. The one Butters had seen countless times before.

"Oh, hamburgers!" Butters whispered.

"I am not doing it!" Kyle screamed at the top of his lungs. They had just found out that at least three of their party would have to be Princesses. After hearing the news they had asked to be excused to the courtyard to discuss the matter.

It had been agreed that the terms for staying were ridiculous but they also all agreed that they didn't want to leave. So naturally the conversation had then turned to nominating who should be sacrificed. Of course the first nominated by Cartman was Butters, having already dressed up as Marjorie before he had the best qualifications for cross-dressing. The second also nominated by Cartman was Kyle, who was now screaming his protests.

"But Kahyle! You'd make a great girl remember how you pulled of the Brittany Spears look. Next to gay wad over there you have the most experience. Plus you kind of look like a girl anyway…" The behemoth argued getting nod from the others.

"No! I am not doing it besides you dressed up as girl on the Marry Show!"

"Yeah, but come on they want hot chicks I don't think I meet the qualifications." He said gesturing at his body.

"But…"

"Do you really want to go back home and let those jerk wads win!"

"No." Kyle mumbled, looking at his shoes. "But really! Do you guys honestly think it's worth it?" The sudden interest in anything but Kyle said it was. "Butters you don't want to do it right?" He pleaded.

"Will uhh…" Cartman quickly sent him a glare that could make a man piss himself of fright. "I don't mind, why shucks Kyle I'm willing to take one for the team." He said quickly, receiving a nod from the behemoth.

"Fine! But I hate this!" Kyle yelled throwing his hands in the air defeated. The behemoth smiled smugly, happy that he had managed to get his two favorite toys in this mess.

Alright if Kyle and Butters will do it, we still need one more. Any takers?" Stan said trying to bring his friends back to the situation at hand.

"Hmmm… will you and Craig are out." Cartman said while both raven haired boys nodded in agreement. "So that leaves Tweek, Kennah, or Kahlyde." The behemoth finished, and then suddenly a smile crept up his face. A smile his friends had grown to take as "I'm goanna screw someone over."

"What about Token when he gets here!" Cartman cried glad to have thought of it. "Serves him right flying first class, leaving us to rot on Shitty Airlines." He ranted clearly still angry at the other boy.

"Cartman you are such an idiot, fatass! Token's parents are paying for him to come. Remember he didn't make the program. So why, in the world does he need a loan if his parent are rich and welling to pay?!" Kyle reminded him happy to burst his "friends" bubble.

"Alright fine! I vote Tweek." Cartman said glaring daggers in Kyle's direction.

"What! Me?! I can't handle that what if I Screw Up! That's WAY to much PRESSURE! Ahhh!" Tweek freaked in his usual way fiddling with his buttons. While the others wondered how exactly the blonde had survived the pressure to get there.

"No, I veto Tweek." Craig stated flipping Cartman off for even suggesting the idea. Tweek gave a weak smile in the raven haired boy's direction. The two definitely had each other's backs ever since their showdown all those years ago when the fatass had set up their fight. "Clyde's out too I vote Kenny." Craig said causing Kenny to look up and speak for the first time all day.

'No way man, not unless I get paid." Kenny said slightly muffled by his hood.

"Sheesh Kennah you are such a whore." The behemoth smiled at his friend. Ever since eight grade Kenny had taken up his Crazy Kenny stunts again and then added selling his body, giving Mrs. Cartman a run for her money as the town's whore.

"Alright so it's settled Butters, Kahyle, and Kennah will be are bitches." The fatass said ending the debate by getting up and lumbering off in the direction they had come from. Reluctantly the others followed.

* * *

"Okay we'll do it!" Kyle said looking at the council president with hate.

"That is wonderful news; now let me tell you the benefits associated with being a princess. First princesses are allowed to be tardy or miss class with no penalty. Seeing as some of your duties will call you away." Cartman's face suddenly lit up. "You also will be granted free meals charity of the school and of course free textbook fees for you and your friends. An extra bonus is that some money made from your merchandise shall be given to you." Cartman starred at the young man wishing he'd known about this sooner the perks were definitely worth it. "So which of you three will take the job?"

"Will…" Cartman began opening his mouth to he would, when Kyle interrupted him.

"Sadly I will and so will Butters and Kenny." Kyle said gesturing at the other future princesses, ignoring the annoyed look Cartman was sending.

"Then it's settled Sakomoto please show them to their dorm rooms and then escort them to their classes." The president said dismissing them. The small party got up and headed towards the door. "Oh one more thing, all three princesses please see me after school."

* * *

Author's Note - Okay the idea came to me not to long ago and so far I'm really likeing this. The plan is to have the story mostly focas on Butters. But don't worry the others will have thier own problems. Some other south park charectors may guest star... But i hope you enjoy it and are looking foward for the next chappy! :)

Pairings so far planned

Butters X Cartman

Akira X Butters


	2. Chapter 2

"Will this is the dorm you'll all be staying at." Sakomoto said showing them into the building. "There are two students to a dorm room so if you'd like a specific roommate now's the time to say so." Quickly Kyle latched on to Stan, while Butters looked up at Cartman. "Though the princesses get their own private room, For the safety of their image." Suddenly three faces plummeted to the floor.

"Wait why the hell can't I dorm with them!" Cartman asked his voice rising. "I should be able to bunk with whoever I want! Besides if you're worried about ruining my "image" forget it. It's not like we haven't had sleepovers before. I've seen them naked and trust me I don't care about this princess thing." Cartman rambled growing angrier by the minute.

"I'm sorry but it's not done." Sakamoto said avoiding the behemoths gaze.

"Will then I'll make it happen! I refuse to be disrespected and denied." Cartman yelled turning to head back towards the student council room, Butters, Kyle, and Kenny turning to follow their friend.

"Cartman you idiot. Stop complaining and making yourself a pain in the ass." Kyle yelled running to keep up.

"Uhh… E-eric I think Kyle's right. You shouldn't make them upset and will they'll probably won't let you anyway." Butters said wringing his hands.

"Yeah, Cartman I know you're angry and shit but if you piss them off to much they can send you home man." Kenny tried pleading, though it was a bit muffled do to the fact his hood was pulled up. Kenny definitely didn't want his pal going home, but he knew if the behemoth set his mind to it he'd stop at nothing to get it. So when he responded with an "I don't care" shrug, Kenny knew Cartman wasn't' going to listen.

"Cartman if you get sent home it's your own fault!" Kyle said turning on his heel to head back towards the dorms. "Honestly I don't even see the point." He muttered.

"Alright man if your goanna make a big deal of this, what can I do to help?" Kenny asked defeated. Cartman glanced down giving him a simple nod of thanks. They walked in silence and it wasn't tell they got to the now all too familiar hall that the behemoth spoke

"Will I've already got a plan you and Butters just need to play along and then I'll get my room." He replied as they approached the student's council room for the third time that day.

* * *

"I refuse to be denied!" Eric Cartman said charging into the council room, Kenny and Butters scrambling in after him. As Cartman slammed the door the two blondes noticed the three girls in the room. Kenny flashed them his famous smile and flipped the hair from his eyes. Shockingly instead of receiving giggles and winks like he did in South Park they looked confused and one even laughed.

"What seems to be the problem Cartman san?" The president asked bringing Kenny back to the situation at hand.

"My room! Why should I not be allowed to dorm with my best friends?" The behemoth began ranting letting out all of his pint up anger. "I demand that I be allowed to dorm with whoever I want. Even if their bitchy princesses." Cartman said glaring at the president. "Another thing I demand respect. I am these two's manager and as such I demand that you respect my authoritie! So any decisions about them go through me got it! But about my room…"

The president starred at the boy having a silent argument with himself. It was unheard of to have a princess share a room with a non-princess. However it was quiet obvious this larger boy was a trouble maker and a force to be reckoned with. He liked a challenge and this young lad seemed perfectly capable of providing him with one. So instead of sending him home he decided to let Cartman have this small victory. "Who will you be rooming with then?"

Cartman smiled glad to get his way while his two friends gaped in disbelief. Kenny couldn't believe that the fatass had actually succeeded but all the same was happy with the prospect of bunking with his best bud.

"Butters." Cartman said smiling. Kenny nodded in agreement. Wait what did he say? Butters? Kenny looked from the little blonde to his best friend since kindergarten shocked.

"Alright we'll have your things moved to the P-Room. About you being their manager, please join us after school. You should all head back to class, you three too." He said gesturing to the girls. Slowly they all headed to the door leaving Kenny to stare at Butters.

"Ah… Kenny we ah already missed a lot of class we should probably head back to Mr. Sakomoto." Butters stuttered wringing his hands.

"Yeah Kenny honestly stop starring into space, no wonder you die so often." His best friend said in English, obviously annoyed.

"Coming…" He muttered, hurrying to keep up with the two roommates. Stupid Butters…

* * *

Cartman was in his own happy little world of bliss everything seemed to be going his way at least for now anyway. Not only had he managed to place Kyle in a hilariously funny situation but he also seemed to now have the ability to make his second toy, Butter's life tortuous by becoming his manager.

Screw Kyle if he thought the behemoth wouldn't cash in on these princess profits. Kyle's life was about to turn into a living hell if Eric Cartman had any say in the matter.

"E-eric umm… why did you want to room with me so bad?" Butters stuttered looking up at the larger boy Eric sent him a glance that seemed to scare the boy. "I ahh… mean I ah… don't mind in all but wouldn't you have wanted to room with Kenny or even by yourself?" Cartman sent a glance back at his parka wearing friend who looked to be sulking. "I'm ah… sure you coulda pulled it off." Butters finished quickly.

"God dammit Butters I'm not goanna kill you for asking a question for Christ's sake."

"I'm sorry." The little blonde said sadly looking down at his shoes.

"And don't apologize shesh you're such a pansy. Stand up for yourself sometime." Eric rambled annoyed at the typical Butters. "Anyways I know you can get scared and shit when you're alone sometimes."

"What I remember you crying like a baby when you spent the night and it was thunder storming, Or when the power went out." The behemoth defended himself after noticing the shocked look on the blondes face. "I liked are sleepovers." He finished simply.

"Th-hank you." Butters smiled up at the brown haired boy.

"Don't mention it. Actually seriously don't mention it ever again. Dammit Kenny hurry up!" Cartman yelled behind his shoulder. Kenny finally snapped out of his funk and obliged the behemoth.

"Dang Cartman are we going the right way?" Kenny asked when he finally caught up causing all three boys to look around for any familiar signs. They found none; apparently all three of them had been so caught up in their own thing they hadn't been looking at where they were going. "They need a map or something this place is huge." Kenny said out loud which received nods of agreement.

"Excuse me are you lost?" They all turned around to look at their savior, who had amazingly good timing. To their surprise it was a girl more specifically the girl who laughed at Kenny. "I followed you figuring you might need some help." She smiled nonchalantly.

"Followed us are you a stalker?" Cartman asked pushing Butters in front of him.

"Eric she was their when you asked to share a room with me." Butters filled in while gently removing himself from being the human shield. "Wait though isn't this an all boys school?" The blonde cried in realization remembering a very upset Wendy who couldn't come with Stan which caused them to break up yet again.

"I'm a princess like yourself my name is Shihoudani Yuujirou, anyways bravo for standing up to President Arseda." She smiled at the bastard while he grinned Cheshire cat like, going into full out fake modest mode.

"So your one of these princesses that were going to be." Kenny asked as the sudden realization hit him. He'd just been hitting on a dude, not that he was straight or anything. He was in fact bi but no wonder this guy thought his mistake was hilarious.

"Yes, afraid so, to be honest it's not that bad. So where are you headed."

"Oh, ahh… will Mr. Sakomoto- San I thinks ahh waiting for us at the dorms." Butters supplied unconsciously wringing his hands.

"Then allow me to escort you back I'm sure Sakomato san is worrying." He said looking at Cartman and then turning on his heel to lead the way.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kyle paced up and down the hallway in a state of worry and annoyance. Yet again the fat boy was making a big deal out of nothing and threatening to jeopardize a perfectly good thing. Stan stared at his friend imagining a game of pong; back and forth back and forth. Finally the raven haired teen couldn't take it anymore.

"Dameit Kyle sit the fuck down!" He yelled in English startling their guide/host.

"Agreed, you're making Tweek nervous." Craig flashed the bookworm the bird and a glare to match.

"Craig what doesn't make him nervous?" Clyde asked jokingly, causing the other raven head to redirect his rather rude hand gesture.

"I'm sorry I just really don't want fatass to screw this over for us." He sighed, sitting down on Stan's armrest arms crossed glaring daggers at the floor. Suddenly the taller boy's arms wrapped around him and pulled him down back first on his lap looking him in the eyes.

"It'll be fine." He starred down at the bookworm boring into his green eyes causing, the red head to blush. Wondering for the hundredth time if maybe his best friend could have hidden feelings for him and if he should tell him his. Instead he pushed himself back onto the armrest ignoring the snickers from Clyde and Craig.

"Please don't do that again Stan." He tried to regain his dignity by adjusting his now rumpled jacket.

"Sakomoto san your charges where lost, you should watch them better." A new voice called in Japanese entering the dorm's small common room, while Clyde and Stan jumped to attention rushing to greet the female in a maid outfit.

"She's a dude guys." Kenny informed them in muffled English heading straight to take Clyde's now empty seat. While the hormonally charged teens deflated. The formally known female laughed guessing at the sudden change in mood while Kyle thought _like hell he has feelings for me he can't even keep it in his pants!_ Noticing how his friend resat, crossing his legs awkwardly and turning a shade of pink.

"I am pleased to announce that I'll be moving my things into Butters room." Cartman shouted entering the room and immediately locking on Kyle. "And you said I couldn't do it." He grinned right in his favorite toy's face causing a prompt smack to hit him on the cheek.

"H-hello Mr. Sakomoto san" Butters began wringing his hands nervously. "Where ah sorry for running off like ah that, but ready to learn." He snapped a salute at the last part looking ever the innocent little child.

"Thank you Scotch san. Yujiro san thank you also, for showing them back." He smiled giving a slight bow to his friend.

"No biggie." The orangeish blonde said leaving the room.

"Will congratulations Cartman san, but I feel we should get to class." The green haired boy gestured towards the door which Kyle ever the valedictorian jumped to attention. He'd already missed about half of a school day sorting through these stupid issues. As everyone but Butters filed out Sakomoto turned greeting the blonde with a friendly smile.

"Don't worry we will get Cartman san and your things settled before tonight." He said trying to ease the blonde's nervousness.

"Oh I'm ah not worried about that." He whispered wringing his hands. "It's ah just I ah don't have many friends see, and actually I'm kinda always been picked on by the others; they're all just a bunch of kidders but it hurts and will I…" He stumbled off trying to fight back tears.

"Your worried the others won't like you." He finished gently. "Scotch san I am sure the students here well adore you, you are far to kind and sweet. After all you are a princess now, from what I understand from princess Makoto you won't be able to lose your new classmates, they'll love you so much."

"Really?" It came out as a squeak and the blonde couldn't help blushing.

"Really, I mean I already like you we can be friends right?" He held out his hand and Butters smiling graciously took it.

"Yeah, friends." Happily they both followed the others Sakomoto switching back to guide mode, wondering why his face had felt so hot moments ago. While the behemoth sizzled silently over what he had just witnessed, not giving anything away to the bubbly blonde by his side of how he'd gone back to check on him. No who cared, if the stupid faggot made a new friend or felt lonely he sure didn't care.

* * *

**Authour Note:**

Sorry Guys that this one is so short, I suck :C I've not been able to work on fanfiction that much so yeah... I'll try and get chappy four up soon. So please be patient with me.


	4. Chapter 4

Kyle was amazed; Fujimori High was everything he'd hoped and more. The classes where stimulating and besides the looks his fellow students sent him, he was glad he decided to stay. He just had to get used to the idea of being his classmates' princess. It still struck him as crazy in the first place that he was one.

Sure when you looked at the pamphlet it made since, and yes out of his group Kyle was the only one who read the packet the president provided. And like the pamphlet pointed out, men just naturally performed better, trying to outdo each other at the prospect of women. After all you didn't need to look much further than Stan.

Stan after all had done everything he could think off to win and keep Wendy, even going as far as to sign him up for that death mission, during La Resistance. Why couldn't his friend just give up on that bitch, how many times had she made his life hell and broken up with him. Honestly Kyle had lost count, but it didn't matter because right now he was in class trying desperately to concentrate on math instead of Stan's brilliant smile and the doodle note the raven head had just passed to him.

Luckily the teacher didn't see it, but a few of the other students caught sight of the note sending a jealous vibe towards Stan. "You're not supposed to give presents to the princess."

"Dude, this princess, is my best friend and it's just a note." Stan whispered back to the guy, a little loud. Kyle was definitely now distracted not listening anymore to the lesson instead focusing his ear on Stan and his eyes on the teacher writing on the board.

"Doesn't matter you still should give the rest of us a chance, she's are princess to." Kyle glared daggers at the chalk board as the bell rang for the end of the day. He wasn't a freaking girl.

"Man, lighten up if you want I'll not pass notes. But just know this princess is my best bud and I'm gonna hang with him." Stan said calmly and simply standing up to stretch.

"Thanks. We do all appreciate it, you know. We understand you Princess Kylie's friend, but yeah watching the two of you kind of wreaks a guy's vibe of her being our goddess."

"I guess that makes since, because it seems like Kyle and I are dating right?" Kyle's face immediately grew hot staring at his best friend. He hadn't thought about it that way, he guessed it kind of made since the whole idea of the princess system was to make the boys at the school feel wanted by at least one girl (even a fake one) and perform better to please her. Now if only he and Stan were actually dating to cause these idiots worry...

"Exactly, we just would feel more comfortable if you kept some aspects of your friendship to yourselves and help preserve the image."

"Sure thing, right Kylie?" Stan laughed putting his arm around Kyle and emphasis on the 'lie'. The boy bowed and then left to presumably go home or to the dorms.

"Stan I am not Kylie. My name is Kyle and I expect you to use it." The red-head huffed in English pushing off his friends arm in annoyance.

"Shesh, Kyle I was just kidding your not on your period are you?" Stan held his hands up in defense when Kyle about hit him. "Sorry it's just so funny; to think these guys are worried where dating close. When really where just best friends and then adding in the fact to them you're a princess chick it's just hilarious." Stan laughed getting a few odd looks from a few of their classmates still in the room; Kyle hoped they didn't understand or catch that, or the fact that he was blushing harder. He already knew his red face would go completely over the raven haired boys head.

"It is not funny, when it's happening to you and I think it's ridiculous that you can't even pass notes to me!" Kyle huffed walking out of the classroom Stan following at his heels.

"I know man, this fucking sucks but you guys gotta endure it if we wanna stay and man I thank you for doing it cause I know I couldn't." Stan said hurrying to keep up noticing again all the stares his friend was getting and let's just say he felt a swell of pride at the knowledge that he Stan Marsh was best friends with the fiery red head that was now the center of those boys fantasies. Kyle was his and nothing was ever going to change that.

"Your welcome." Stan stopped looking at his friends back as he continued walking ahead. With a shake of the head Stan followed after, ignoring the one thought that had entered his mind.

_Man, Kyle's cute. _

They'd been together through thick and thin and just clicked.

* * *

AN: Honestly I'm not sure if I'm continueing this... I keep getting distracted by other works I want to write South Park or otherwise. So sadly this may be placed on hiatus for awile or indeffinetly. I wrote these two pages so I felt you all deserved them, but yeah don't know if I'll write more. Sorry... South Park wise this fic. and a knew one I've been working on (a SP version of Vocoloid's The Servant of Evil) shall still be my main stories for this fandom but the Hetalia fandom has got my attention to work on Hetalia Ouran so again I'm sorry. I hope you enjoyed this little 2 page chappy.


End file.
